blackvaultchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Altasta
The Kingdom of Altasta is the largest empire in the world, which is ironic considering that in the days before the Unprecedented War, the whole of Altasta could have fit within the old state of Colorado. (It geographically resides somewhere in central Europe.) It had enough time to create a heavily secure kingdom because the kingdom's founder, Atlanta Altasta, was said to have the power to neutralize the high radiation and toxic gases that made the land uninhabitable by anyone else. One of the next rulers, Andrew Altasta, was said to have taken the meager flatland settlement of Altasta and sent it up into the mountains, far above the threat of gases and barbarians. He shaped Altasta so that in future years it would expand out on the plateau they were now located on, with plans to dig out the central plateau so as to just leave the ring of mountains as defense. There was never any record to the amount of digging that would have required this, but sure enough, generations later were basking in the great spherical kingdom of Altasta: built within and along the ancient caldera Andrew had situated them in. The final ruler of Altasta was the King Arthur Altasta. He had two sons, Allen and Allias. Neither ascended the throne as Allias was sent off to train with the famous wizard Dailik Faythorn, and Allen was deferred from the throne when the Kingdom of Heaven commandeered Altasta as their home base for the mortal realm invasion -- aka, Judgment Day. Altasta is the world's most civilzed country, and the paragon of the mortal human race. By the middle of King Arthur's reign, sickness, religion, and poverty had been eradicated from society. Altasta was run on a socialist monarchy, and its monarchy was only maintained out of debt to the Altasta bloodline -- who, in each generation, revolutionized Altasta in some new and great way. The role of the king was substantial, but the main government was primarily socialist. The royal family was really just a well respected family with the oldest and largest house -- located in the center of the city. Government funds were never used to fund the royal family, because that would be unfair. The royal family either relied on its old stores of wealth, or sold whatever services the current generation could perform. There was little envy for the Altastan Family's wealth, because should a brilliant criminal want a slice of the fortune, all he would have to do is compete in some of the contests the Altasta's threw. No one wanted to assume the throne because it didn't have enough power in the primarily socialist regime to make it worth taking on the great amount of expectation for the holder of the position. Allen only tried to assassinate his father when it became apparent to him that his father Arthur was planning to give the Kingdom away to the Government of God. Allen was mistaken, and his assumption led him to create a self fulfilling prophecy. � Regarding the fall of Religion: When King Arthur decided to ban religion from his city, there was much protest: but the divine signs of displeasure did not start until after he had succeeded in expelling every religion from Altasta. On that day, which was naturally a Sunday, as the lack of Sunday worship activity was the only sure sign of such an occurence, a great lightning bolt rented the heavens and struck the House of Altasta. This was partially blown to smithereens, decimated all down the side where the middle aged king kept his rooms, but luckily the King was out on his first venture into Shantasta. No one was harmed in the destruction, which leant to the idea that God was only after one man. Arthur returned to find his home obliterated by the holy bolt, was unpreturbed. He quickly commissioned the construction of both a new side of the house, a new throne room, and a way to prevent or capitalize on such a spike of energy should the wrathful event ever repeat itself. The orbital throne room of Altasta was created, the legendary throne room which contained every other room the king needed within the same large room. (This was so that if the house was hit again, at least it would only destroy one room without danger to any of the servants.) Lightning rods were built all around the city, and a special, metal, baseball surfaced and was given to the King. With this, a prophet told the king to stand upon his roof every Sunday, and strike back at the bolt of lightning as it shot down through the sky. The king was not wary to take this advice for some reason, perhaps so sure were the Prophet Dailik's instructions, and faithfully stood upon his roof. The lightning made to strike, but this time the King struck back, and the lightning bolt was sundered instead of the house. From that first day on, Sunday became known as Sunderday, and the event was made a public spectacle. God's wrath continued every Sunderday from then on, and became so predictable that the energy barons were eventually moved to turn every lightning rod into an input node for the city's electrical battery. So when the pieces of lightning were sundered, they would fly off in a brilliant shower of sparks to all of the lightning rods, and would in turn power the city. This lightning is noteworthy, because the plasma shield that unerringly hangs above Altasta does not stop it: although it stops every other kind of lightning bolt. On this day, it was also decided that the reign of the king would not end until he struck out three times. Though the king did not have any sons yet, when Allen was born, he would often root against his father -- towards the end at least. Allen was not always against his father, as I have mentioned before. Category:World Category:Mortal Realm